The inventive subject matter relates to testing apparatus and methods for electrical circuit components and, more particularly, to testing apparatus and methods for circuit interruption devices.
A wide variety of different types of circuit interruption devices are used in electrical power distribution systems. Arc fault circuit interruption (AFCI) devices have been developed to provide protection against arc faults, which are intermittent high impedance faults that can be cause by such things as worn insulation, loose connections, and broken conductors. Because of their intermittent and high impedance nature, arc faults may not generate current of sufficient magnitude to trigger thermal-magnetic circuit interruption devices. However, arc faults are a major cause of electrical wiring fires, so AFCI devices are now required for residential wiring applications. Commonly used AFCI devices included panel-mounted circuit breakers and circuit-interrupting receptacles.
Certification standards require testing of an AFCI device before installation (e.g., as part of the manufacturing process) to verify that the device is operating properly. It is also desirable to periodically test an installed AFCI device to verify continued protection. Examples of different testers developed for AFCI devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,072,317, U.S. Pat. No. 6,218,844, U.S. Pat. No. 6,313,642, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,876,204.